Between you and me
by Lucy The Husky
Summary: Amy nos relata como se unio a una fiesta entre universitarios drogados y alcoholizados gracias a Rouge. Tiene planeado estar con Sonic esa noche pero algo sale mal y termina en su cama con quien menos lo esperaba...One-Shot! :D Shadamy!


_**Between you and me**_

Asi que Rouge ha hecho una de esas fiestas que tanto le encantan. De esas en la que todos beben alcohol hasta el amanecer y hasta se drogan ; donde muchas de las cosas no salen de esas paredes. Sinceramente no se que hago aquí hoy. Ah! Si ya recorde. Otro intento fallido por tratar de llamar la atension de Sonic sin éxito. Me encuentro sola en una esquina bebiendo un trago , viendo como todos se divierten y bailan en medio de la oscura sala y la irritante musica ; enserio tiene que estar tan alta?

La unica razon por la que no me he marchado es por la murcielago. De vez en cuando esta conmigo y me anima un poco , pero ahora se encuentra junto con su adorado equidna. Ojala y Cream tuviera la edad suficiente para estar aquí.

-Oh no. Sigues con esos animos cariño?- La vi sentarse a mi lado con cara desaprovatoria.

-Dime algo entretenido que pueda hacer.- Respondi con ironia sin verla.

-Bueno podria darte algo para que te olvides del tonto de Sonic y disfrutes al maximo la fiesta.- Propuso con su tipico tono picaro mientras se mordia el labio.

-Sabes que le tengo miedo a esas cosas…- Alze un poco la voz a escuchar como se elevaba aquella tonada electronica en el fondo.

-Es solo una sugerencia.- Rodo sus ojos exasperada sacando de uno de sus bolsillos una diminuta bolsa plastica con un contenido blanco y me la entrego.- Tu ya sabes como funsiona. Lo dejare a tu discrecion.- Y asi como habia llegado se volvio a marchar.

Aprecie con desconfianza aquella droga que posaba en mi mano y termine mi trago aun sin apartar la vista. Eleve la mirada y lo volvi a ver. Se encontraba bailando muy animadamente con una tigresa siberiana muy bonita ; con la cual habia permanecido toda la noche.

Suspire derrotada y guie mis pasos al baño de la planta baja. Observe el exceso de maquillaje en mi rostro y sonrei sarcasticamente al recordar a Rouge discutiendo conmigo mientras me ponia "sexy".

Tenia una gran presion en el pecho recordando mi plan fallido y …porque no? Razgue aquella bolsa y deje caer el destellante polvo en mi mano y procedi a experimentar algo nuevo.

Recuerdo que Knuckles nos habia explicado que aquello provenia de la master emerald y que no era adictivo. Sali con decisión del baño y me dirigi a mi amiga entregandole la bolsa vacia. Sonrio complacida y me halo a una mesa en uno de los extremos del lugar en la que un grupo de chicos jugaban con un jenga algo raro. Tenia cosas escritas en cada barra y parecia que tenia algun tipo de reto o algo asi. A un lado tambien habia una mesa mas pequeña con diferentes tipos de licor. Pero de aquello lo mas que me extraño fue ver a cierto erizo negro participando. Mire aquella sonrisa prepotente y segura sintiendo como un gran escalofrio me recorria todo el cuerpo y una rara energia me embargaba.

-Hey Amy quieres jugar?- Saludo animado un camaleon purpura.

-Claro! Que tengo que hacer?- Acepte con una gran sonrisa parandome a su lado.

-Solo saca una pieza con cuidado de que no se caiga toda la torre y luego haz lo que dice.- Simplifico con aquella misteriosa voz que muchas veces me hacia temerle un poco.

Todos me miraban espectantes ; la mayoria eran chicos. Escogi una y la saque con cuidado para leerla.

"Besa a la persona que se encuentra frente a ti."

Sonrei con descaro a alze mi vista viendo a mi victima , el tambien me observaba de brazos cruzados sin borrar aquella sonrisa. Rodee la mesa a paso lento ante la mirada de todos sin apartar la mia de aquellos ojos carmesi y me detuve frente a el. En otro momento me habria negado rotundamente pero ahora queria hacerlo y no veia ninguna razon suficientemente fuerte para no hacerlo.

Me miro de pies a cabeza pausadamente. Mi atuendo habia cambiado mucho. A mi edad odiaba los trajes. Esa noche traia un mahon negro , botas en cuero negro hasta las rodillas y un corset verde monte. Gracias a la querida pubertad mi cuerpo habia cambiado drasticamente ; tenia una cola envidiable y unos pechos copa C perfectos.

No le di tiempo de llegar a mi rostro. Agarre su rostro con mis manos y dirigi mi boca a sus labios. Note como este se tensaba ante mi accion pero no opuso resistencia y en lugar de eso comenzo a corresponder aquel beso inexperto de mi parte y de lo timido paso a pasional. Sonrei entre sus labios sin dejar de besarlo al escuchar como todos gritaban un tanto sorprendidos. Lo rodee por el cuello con mis brazos mientras este me aprisionaba contra su cuerpo abrazando mis caderas. Tenia la adrenalina a mil , el pulso totalmente descontrolado y la respiracion entrecortada. Aquel jugueteo entre nuestras lenguas no nos lograba saciar y no queriamos parar pero la falta de oxigeno no nos permitio continuar.

Me aleje completamente sonrojada y me mordi el labio al mirarlo a los ojos ;le lanze aquella pieza que cacho en el aire y la observo. Aquella sonrisa prepotente volvio a tomar su lugar y me gire para marcharme antes de dejarme llevar por mis impulsos.

Ignore a todo y a todos por el resto de la noche ; no podia dejar de bailar. Me sentia libre por primera vez y no me importaba Sonic y aquella felina. Aquella droga realmente era una buena forma de divertirme. Y no puedo negar que en muchas ocaciones me fije en aquel erizo de franjas rojas y apartaba la vista rapido al notar que el tambien me observaba. Reia como loca y era…era libre.

Ya casi amanecia y todos comenzaban a marcharse , yo no tenia la mas minima intension de irme. Aun estaba con la energia a mil por hora y tenia ganas de hacer una ultima cosa. Queria probar aquellos labios otra vez. Robarle un beso sin razon aparente y luego marcharme.

Busque con la mirada en la zona aun oscura y lo vi sentado en uno de los sofas tomando un trago ; con suerte solo. Volvio a fijarse en mi pero aquello no me detuvo. Me sente de un salto sintiendo su mirada fija en mi y me recoste del espaldar del mueble viendolo con una sonrisa juguetona. Se veia tan irresistible con aquella chaqueta de cuero y aquellos mahones oscuros.

Por un momento pense que diria algo pero en lugar de eso me pego a el y me beso en medio de un abrazo un tanto posesivo que me volvio loca. Gemi en su boca y este sonrio y se aparto un poco de mi dejandome sin aliento.

-Sabia que vendrias por mas.- Susurro a mi oido en tono seductor pero sin perder la rudeza de su grave voz.

No respondi y lo volvi a besar ; eso era la mejor respuesta que tenia. No se cuanto tiempo habiamos pasado asi cuando senti una mano que me agarraba el antebrazo y me alejaba de Shadow de una forma un tanto salvaje.

-Pero que…- Hay fue cuando lo reconoci. Aquellas espinas azules que me llevaba lejos de los labios de su rival. Sentia que casi me arrancaba el brazo cuando se detuvo en uno de los pasillos de la segunda planta.

-Que se supone que estas haciendo?- Me cuestiono contra la pared con cara de pocos amigos y fuego en aquellas esmeraldas.

-Que te importa.- Enserio que no me habia hecho caso en toda la fiesta y ahora si notaba que existia? Jah!

-Claro! Dices que me amas y me traicionas con Shadow?- Gruño con su ceño completamente fruncido.

-Eso te lo dije hace años! Yo ya ni te busco ni nada por el estilo! Tu no eres nada mio asi que yo puedo besar a quien me venga en gana!- Le di un empujon para alejarme de alli de una vez y por todas.

Siempre conseguia la forma de arruinarme el dia. Pero esta vez no. Seria la ultima vez que su ego me hacia daño. Abri la puerta principar y al salir me tope con aquella murcielago blanca.

-Escupelo!- Aquella mueca juguetona tan caracteristica de ella me dio a entender que no me dejaria ir.

-Rouge…- Intente persuadirla pero esta solo me alejo mas de la casa y se cruzo de brazos esperando.

-Ahhhg!- Me hale de las orejas con cierta desesperacion pero no me quedaba de otra que respirar hondo y hablar.-Que quieres saber?

-Como que que? Te besaste con nada mas y nada menos que con Shadow the hedgehog!- Finjio sentirse ofendida para luego comenzar a hablar en voz baja para que nadie nos escucharas.

-Y?- Me encogi de hombros con indiferencia.

-Y? Niña que se te subio el emeralsh al cerebro!- Comenzaba a sonar algo histerica.

Me detuve un momento a pensar bien las cosas. Era cierto lo que ella decia y yo aun no comprendia el porque de aquella actitud. Si bese a la forma de vida perfecta y que? Osea por mas que me gustase Sonic no puedo negar que el esta buenisimo.

-Nos besamos y punto. No cruzamos ni media palabra Rouge.- Explique con cansancio ; estaba loca por marcharme.

-Que importa si hablaron o no niña! - Rio con ironia poniendose un poco mas seria.- Ese erizo tiene que tener algun interes en ti! No deberias desperdiciarlo.- Ahora me estaba regañando , enserio?

-A ver. Explicame porque piensas eso. Porque que yo sepa que dos personas drogadas se besen no tiene porque tener un gran significado.

-Ok.- Respiro hondo y me miro fijo a los ojos como si fuera a decir la cosa mas seria del mundo ; casi rio ante eso.- Primero que nada el no estaba drogado. No le agradan esas cosas y tampoco bebe hasta emborracharse. Le gusta tener el control de todo y el alcohol le puede complicar eso y lo sabe. Segundo el no es de besar a nadie y mucho menos de dejarse besar! No te he contado de las veces que Knuckles y yo nos escondiamos en el parque viendo como un sinfín de chicas se le acercaban y el las mandaba a volar? Se ha vuelto casi un pasatiempo para nosotros. Apostamos a cada rato y el pobre de Knuckles siempre apuesta a que el le hara caso a una ja! Incluso varias fueron directo a besarlo y creeme que en mi vida senti tal lastima por alguien.- Completo con una sonrisa al notar como mi rostro cambio drasticamente ante aquello.

-Bien…entiendo pero no ha sido nada. Hablamos mañana , si?- Me despedi finjiendo estar cansada.

Esta solo asintio no muy convencida y me dio un beso en la mejilla para luego partir. Debian de ser las cuatro o cinco de la mañana y estaba totalmente oscuro. Caminare a casa y asi se me va un poco el efecto de la maldita droga que lo unico que hace es hacerme sentir ganas de correr como demente por las calles. Odio esto! Siento esta unica desesperacion en mi interior y la necesidad de liberarla toda pero no puedo.

-No es algo tarde para andar caminando sola por las calles?- Oh , oh. Aquella voz grave resono en mis orejas causando una oleada de emociones dentro de mi ; otra vez. Habia olvidado en tono serio que utiliza normalmente.

-Si , pero no tengo quien me lleve a casa.- Continue caminando sintiendo sus pasos a la par mia. Debo de aparentar estar calmada.

-Ahora si.- Paro de golpe y lo imite. Sentia de momento temor de ver aquellos ojos nuevamente , pero no podria huir de el.

Camine quedando frente a frente con el azabache tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos y solo asenti con una sonrisa. Lo vi sacar una esmeralda azul de sus espinas y sabiendo lo que venia ahora me agarre de su brazo con timidez.

Aparecimos frente a mi casa y me aparte de el sintiendo un fuerte mareo. Di un paso en falso y el piso bajo mis pies desaparecio ; maldito escalon. Comenze a ver estrellas en medio del aturdimiento la vista se me nublo y lo ultimo que vi fue a Shadow volver a agarrarme.

"Bip,Bip, Bip…"

Abri los ojos con un terrible malestar y dolor de cabeza. Aquel irritante sonido no cesaba y estaba apunto de destruir aquel aparato cuando la voz de Shadow llego a mis oidos.

-Rose?- Su voz sonaba un tanto preocupada. Me habia acostado en el sofa de mi sala y mi cabeza posaba sobre su regazo. Fue algo extraño.

Vi aquellos ojos carmin inspeccionar mi expresion con detenimiento. Acaso estaba esperando que yo dijera algo?

"Bip!Bip!Bip…" Ahora entendia. Estaba esperando que respondiera la llamada que habia entrado en mi comunicador de muñeca.

Me sente de golpe , camine hacia la ventana frente al mueble y luego de respirar hondo respondi.

-Si?

-Porque tardas tanto en responder?Donde estas metida?- Recorde aquel tono de voz. Que le pasa ahora?

-No te importa Sonic.- Respondi cortante volviendo a sentir aquel golpe de adrenalina y la explosion de energia gracias a aquella sustancia.

-Estas con el cierto?- Me cuestionaba con autoridad.

-Y si es asi que?- En cierto modo me divertia aquella situacion.

-Asi que lo haces para provocarme? Jah!

-No tengo tiempo para esto. Cuando tu cerebro sea mas grande que tu ego hablamos!

Me despoje de aquel aparato luego de apagarlo y me recoste un poco de la ventana. Sabia que Shadow me observaba y en cierto modo podia sentir aquella sonrisa prepotente en su rostro.

-Ya debo partir.- Me hablo con un poco mas de seriedad mientras me volteaba y lo veia pararse de aquel sofa.

No queria que se fuera ; no aun. Me acerque a paso firme mirandolo a los ojos hasta que quede justo frente a el y le sonrei con picardia.

-Tu no hiras a ningun lado aun…- Susurre seductoramente y vi como aquello lo tomo por sorpresa; no se inmuto pero se veia en sus ojos.

Di un nuevo paso haciendolo retroceder hasta que cayo sentado en el sofa aun mirandome. Me sente en su regazo con cada rodillas a su par y lo abraze del cuello para volver a besarlo ; esta vez con euforia.

Escuche como gruñia entre mis labios y me correspondia apretandome a su pecho con sus manos en mi espalda. Gemi al sentir su fuerte tacto y solte un suspiro sin dejar de saborear su boca con ansias.

El ambiense se mezclo con nuestros deseos ; solo se podia percibir nuestras respiraciones agitadas , suspiros y gemidos. Eran demasiadas sensaciones juntas y lo mejor era que iba a ser la primera vez que las sentia.

Percibia su desesperacion y me estaba contagiando. Sus fuertes manos me apretaron los muslos con fuerza arrebatandome el aliento y obligandome a separarme de sus labios al sentir como en un agil movimiento se ponia de pie y me colocaba acostada en el sofa y tomaba lugar entre mis piernas.

Me estremeci al sentirme a su merced y lo vi a los ojos con deseo. Se acerco a mi cuello y lo beso y mordizqueo. Agarre sus largas puas e intente hacer que se detuviera dandole un tiron. Volvio a gruñir y libero mi garganta de aquellas caricias para verme a los ojos con una media sonrisa. No decia nada pero podia entender su expresion de" Ahora pretendes que pare?". Negue levemente y me mordi un labio.

Aquellas manos precionaron nuevamente mis muslos y los elevaron un poco permitiendo que su entrepierna rozara mi zona sencible con toda intension. Me retorci de nueva cuenta y deje nuevamente expuesto mi cuello para el sintiendo la humedad caliente de su lengua recorrerlo hasta llegar a mi mejilla.

El unico problema para mi en esos momentos era que no queria que ocurriera todo aquello en ese mueble y reuni todas mis fuerzas para sentarme un poco pero volvi a caer. Shadow habia abandonado mis piernas y ahora masajeaba mis pechos.

-Aquí no…-susurre debilmente antes de volver a besarlo apasionadamente.- Vamos a mi habitacion…- Se detuvo y me miro a los ojos asintiendo con fuego en su mirada y una sonrisa que me derretia ; si eso era posible.

Iba a volver a intentar pararme pero un destello me cego ; un control caos? Volvi a tambalearme al sentir como de acostada ahora estaba parada agarrada fuertemente por aquel erizo de vetas rojas. No me dejo tiempo de reaccionar , comenzo a caminar haciendome retroceder a lo que yo claramente sabia que era mi cama pero se detuvo cuando choque con el borde de la misma y volviendo a besarme desenfrenadamente me quito aquel apretado corset dejandome en aquel sosten de encaje negro que traia esa noche.

Sus ojos se posaron en mis firmes senos y volvio a besar mi cuello; esta vez con mas calma aunque no por eso el deseo habia disminuido. Bajo poco a poco hasta que logro dar un mordisco en aquella parte abultada de mi cuerpo y sin previo aviso me quito el sosten y dejo ver mis pezones duros. Volvio a sonreir al ver mi cara apenada y sorprendida que habia puesto.

Dio aquel ultimo paso que faltaba para que cayera sobre el acolchonado matre y al ver que quedaba sentada me empujo para que me acostara mientras el apreciaba la escena aun depie. Me relami al ver como se quitaba aquella chaqueta de cuero y seguido aquella camisa de V blanca dejando ver aquel mechon de pelo blanco con mas facilidad mientras reconocia el sube y baja se su respiracion agitada mezclada con los latidos de su corazon.

Desabotono mi pantalon e igual que como el corset me lo quito con un tiron dejando ver aquel diminuto "hotpant" de encaje negro que hacia juego con mi braccier.

-Mmm estabas preparada…- murmuro en un tono que me parecio a un leve ronroneo mezclado con un gruñido.

-Siempre lo estoy.- Respondio sentandome y agarrandolo para luego guiarlo a la cama y rodar dejandome a mi sobre el. No dijo nada pero supe que lo volvi a sorprender. Roze mis labios con los de el y justo cuando senti que me iba a besar mas profundamente me aleje y le devolvi aquellas caricias en el cuello que anteriormente me habian robado el aliento y me llenaron de desesperacion.

Acaso eso fue un escalofrio? Se estaba retorciendo ante mis caricias y vi como sonreia de medio lado. Pero no me dejo completar mi cometido al intentar desabrocharle su pantalon ; volvio a girar y agarrandome los pechos y quedando nuevamente entre mis piernas.

Los masajeo intensamente y por momentos me pellizcaba los pezones causando que saliera de mi trance. Bajo lentamente y me quito la ultima prenda que me quedaba ; sin mas abrio mis labios vaginales , lamio y succiono. Eso ya era demasiado. Me volvia loca , agarraba las sabanas con fuerza y arqueaba mi espalda al sentir varios espasmos recorrerme toda pero no habia terminado. Ahora introducia y sacaba lentamente uno de sus dedos en mi interior. Estaba apunto de experimentar mi primer orgasmo cuando se detuvo de golpe y se alejo de mi.

-Noooo…- Me queje algo molesta al verlo parado al lado de la cama.

Pero mi frustracion no duro mucho al ver como se desabrochaba su pantalon y se quedaba sin nada dejandome ver aquella gran ereccion que tenia escondida.

Me relami al ver aquello y volvi a gemir al sentirlo encima de mi. Iba a perder mi virginidad con Shadow. Y aunque no eramos nada no me importaba ; lo deseaba.

-Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?-Susurro en mi oreja sorprendiendome. Acaso el sabia que yo era virgen?

Bah! Que me lleve el diablo. Asenti segura abrazandolo y luego senti como posicionaba su miembro en la entrada de mi humeda intimidad e aplicaba presion adentrandose dentro de mi. Hize una mueca de dolor al notar que se le dificultaba un poco y fue hay cuando se detuvo.

-Eres virgen?- Cuestiono con sorpresa sin moverse.

-Pense que lo sabias por lo que me preguntaste.- Le reste importancia y me encogi de hombros.

-Lo dije porque se que estas droga…- Lo caye con un apasionado beso y movi mis caderas para que continuara. Comprendio que el no era el unico que deseaba aquello con tantas ganas y tomo un leve impulso para penetrarme de una movida y romper aquella barrera de piel que nos privaba de aquel placer.

-Mmmm…- Chille con su mano en mi boca mientras una lagrima abandonaba uno de mis ojos y mis uñas se enterraban en su espalda.

Espero un momento esperando que el dolor pasara un poco. Luego comenzo a mover sus caderas en un vaiven que se volvio mas y mas embriagador hasta que el dolor fue suplantado por el mayor placer de mi vida. Estuvimos asi por un largo rato. Nuestras respiraciones y palpitaciones se volvieron una y nuestros cuerpos transpiraban aquella sustancia salina que aparecia gracias a el acaloramiento.

Aquellos espasmos y escalofrios me volvieron a invadir pero no estaba sola. Ahora si alfin tendria lo que queria. En cuestion de nada todo aquello se unio en una zona ; la que estaba siendo estimulada por Shadow tan freneticamente.

-Shadow…

-Shhh….

Solte un grito de placer y luego senti que el enterraba su cara en mi cuello , ambos llegamos al climax al mismo tiempo. Poco a poco nos fuimos calmando y el salio de mi para luego dejarse caer al lado mio. Cerre los ojos complacida y totalmente agotada terminando sumergida en los mundos de morfeo. Aquella fiesta sin duda jamas la olvidaria.


End file.
